Winx Club Wiki talk:Standards
4kids and Nickelodeon So now that the 4kids dub has been given the coup mortel, do we leave the 4kids info and then just add RAI over it or do we wait for Nickelodeon and its dub? --Zerachielle 00:13, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Good question. That sounds like a good idea, though. --Roxy13~Dad, I'm a fairy! 00:37, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Uh, which one? Add RAI info or wait for Nickelodeon? Do we really want to keep the 4kids info? In a few years, I'm sure very few will remember the 4kids dub. 4kids had it coming when they were delisted from the Stock Exchange. Oh, um, add the RAI info. Sorry I wasn't clear. --Roxy13~Dad, I'm a fairy! 01:17, December 31, 2010 (UTC) That's going to be difficult with all the who's-a-princess issues and whatnot. Plus, there's is all the names and continuity (you know how 4kids spliced certain episodes). Are you sure? --Zerachielle 01:24, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Good point. Let's see..... let's wait for the Nicklodeon dub, and then replace the 4kids with that. The episodes are almost in numerical order anyway, so we should be good for those names. --Roxy13~Dad, I'm a fairy! 01:28, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Nickelodeon isn't redubbing the first three seasons. They're just going to make one-hour length movies for them, dub the Lost Kingdom hopefully and go straight to season four. --Zerachielle 01:32, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Really? I heard somewhere they were. Then, I don't know what we should do. None of them make sense when you consider them. Hmmm. --Roxy13~Dad, I'm a fairy! 01:35, December 31, 2010 (UTC) At this point, it would so much easier to just go with the Cinelume dubs. Sure, they're kinda crappy and I could probably just take a bus up to their offices and scream my head at them for choosing theatre actors as voice actors but eh... If we see that Nickelodeon hasn't butchered Winx Club like 4kids did and stays truthful to the original, maybe we can that attach the two together. --Zerachielle 01:41, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Do what is easiest, I don't keep up with all the different dubs. I'd never even heard of Cinelume until coming here. --Roxy13~Dad, I'm a fairy! 01:53, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Cinelume is a dubbing company in Montreal that usually dubs movies from English to French. It's rare for them to do any other langauge to English. I don't live that far away from them and I could probably come across one of the actors by just going to the theatre. Anyways, if we convert everything to the RAI version, everyone will need to be informed. If I just went splicing articles without everyone knowing, it won't be pretty. --Zerachielle 01:57, December 31, 2010 (UTC) I'll put a message up on the Site notice and the Community Corner, for SkyGuy. --Roxy13~Dad, I'm a fairy! 02:02, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. By the way, I suppose the Wikia standards should be written? --Zerachielle 02:04, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, probably. I'll try and do it tomorrow. --Roxy13~Dad, I'm a fairy! 02:07, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Tomorrow has passed a while ago. I would edit this page if I could. There's too much conflicting information going about on this wiki. It needs to be absolutely clear. --Zerachielle 01:21, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Character Profiles I think that all the character templates should be written so that any character of any type, magic or no magic, can fit. The same goes for info boxes. --Zerachielle 01:22, January 2, 2011 (UTC) What do you mean? --Roxy13~Dad, I'm a fairy! 01:44, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Let's take the info boxes to demonstrate my point. They're mainly tailored for the Winx Club and Specialists. That simply can't do because there are many characters that are not Winx Club members or Specialists. For example, there is an Associated Pet section in them that is meaningless because not that many characters have pets. The info boxes need to only show the basics, such as name, homeworld, first appearance, voice actor, eye colour, hair colour, birthdate and affiliation. Their powers/skills need to be taken out because some characters don't display any magic or skills (ex. Miele or Klaus). As for the general organisation of profiles, it needs to be redone completely. I come across pages that have "Personality Profile" or "Personality Profile and History" or "Appearance" sections that go straight to Season One or that actually describe the characters physical appearance (compare Brandon to Stella). All of this needs to be all straightened out. Everything should be uniform. This also means that possibly the transformation sections of all the fairies need to be taken out and put on separate pages, because gets too messy to deal with on the actual pages. The same thing applies to their 'civilian' outfits. As for outfits, because I'm looking at them now, it won't hurt to organise it in tables, not like this with the pictures collaged everywhere on the right and left. --Zerachielle 04:40, January 2, 2011 (UTC) RAI continuity? Does this mean the original Italian, or the Cinelume dub? Cinelume. We're an English wiki. We do make notes of the Italian though, listing the Italian episode names. --Aliana*Anima della tundra! 19:44, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Dang it, I always forget to sign my posts... Anyway, if it's Cinelume, shouldn't Aisha's name go back to Layla? I'm getting very confused about which dubs people are referring to... Are articles being named after Nickelodeon or Cinelume? WonderBuono! 20:09, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Some sections on this page still say 4Kids. You might wanna edit that. :) WonderBuono! 00:18, June 21, 2011 (UTC) I have a question about this. So in season 3 episode 18, Bloom uses her Dragon Energy attack during her Enchantix training. While she doesnt say the attack in the Rai English dub she does say it in the original italian and in the Nick dub. So my understanding of the standards is tht since she didnt say it in the Rai English dub, she didnt use it at all? Andredrw13 (talk) 03:47, January 27, 2014 (UTC)Andredrw13 Stock Art I really believe all of the main characters should have stock art representing their designs instead of TV screencaps. TV screencaps often don't capture the entire character's design and/or has less-than-desirable quality, whereas the stock art is usually clear, focused, and properly displays the full design. Yes, there are a lot of convincing fakes and altered official pictures out there, but anything that's suspect can be inspected and replaced if need be. There is a lot of stock art for the main characters especially, most of which should be recognizable as official by us since the fairy art especially is used all over the place in ads, promos, and magazines. Anything from those sources should be fair game. I had put a lot of work into updating the pictures for Flora and the main pixies, only for them to be undone because "screencaps are preferable because they can be confirmed as real". Stock art is no less "real" than the TV screencaps, they represent the character designs better, and they make the wiki pages themselves look better in my honest opinion. The obvious exception would be character designs that don't have proper stock art; using TV screencaps there is perfectly understandable. But I think we're smart enough to deduce what is real and what is fake stock art, and just because fakes exist doesn't mean it should deter people from using real stock art in the wiki. Is this asking for too much, really? ~ ♦Shinneth ♦ (Speak ~ ♪) 17:34, July 2, 2011 (UTC) links http://varnocdbz.deviantart.com/journal/ The Shimmering Shells New Update I think the Standards page should be redone otherwise it needs a lot of work. Most of the information is 4Kids when we now only go by the RAI English and Nickelodeon versions. It should also be mentioned that the Nickelodeon version is used for Season 5 episodes to present. I would volunteer to remove all the 4Kids information, because I like making help pages. It's what you'll find me doing when I'm not making templates and signatures c: 08:43, July 29, 2018 (UTC) 07:08, July 30, 2018 (UTC) If you're testing, you can do it on your sandbox, not official page like this. You must always consult admins for this and not on your own. Not all admins are active from time to time to take note on talk article though, so they might be misinformed of what's going on, besides, that seems like power-abusing imo... but nevermind that. -- 07:37, July 31, 2018 (UTC)